And Everyone's Gone
is the second part of the fifth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on May 2, 2015. This part is preceded by Melonpan Carnival. Synopsis Labra disappears and Airi investigates. The mystery thickens as more Jewelpets seem to disappear in the same room. Plot Somewhere in the room of books, Labra curiously looks around. In the kitchen, Airi serves melon bread to everyone, to their dismay. Larimar notices Ruby is still a dish but Ruby is content about it. Then Larimar notices that Labra isn't with them and wondered where she is. So everyone started looking for her, but find no results. Then Sakutarō says he found Labra's Jewel Watch in the washroom, leading the Jewelpets that Labra could be missing. Airi gleams, indicating it as an imminent case. Heading into the washroom, the gang traces up the current info of Labra's disappearance in the washroom. Luna comes out of the toilet, takes off her Jewel Watch to wash her hands. Seeing that, Airi thinks Labra might have forgotten her Jewel Watch while washing her hands; Larimar takes it as a possibilty, but Sakutarō says that's leading her nowhere. Back at the living room, Sakutarō checks up on the security cameras and finds no evidence that Labra left the house, indicating she's still inside. Airi gets a call from her father, saying she should check the security camera in the study. Everyone goes into the study room to investigate. They find the camera in the ceiling and Sakutarō checks its recording. They find Labra in view, but the feed briefly cuts off and she disappears, much to everyone's surprise. Airi tries calling her father, but to no avail. Luna studies the construction plan of the house and decides to check up on something, so she goes away; Larimar follows her. Airi becomes anxious and wondered what's in the study room, thinking it could be the gate to Jewel Land, but Sakutarō states the Jewel Watches didn't react to magic. After more hypothesizing, the group returns to the study room to find Luna and Larimar. Sakutarō checks the camera feed again for them, but discovers they disappeared just like Labra. Ruby decides to use magic to make everybody reappear. But Sakutarō warns her that if she fails she might disappear herself. Airi begins to worry, but Ruby shows no hesitation and assures her to always remember her incase she does. So Ruby begins to cast her spell to make everyone reappear. However, she ends up making Sakutarō disappear. With Airi and Ruby the only ones remaining, they begin to worry for each other they might disappear. They made their solem vows to each other that the two would not forget each other if they disappear, and that they would always be together forever. As they hug in comfort, the two disappears from the view of the camera feed from a brief cut off. Meanwhile, Laura and Luea decides to make another attempt to steal Airi's pendant. Laura rings the door bell to get the gang's attention, but after a few seconds, there was no answer. So they walked away in disappointment without saying a word. Back at the study room, it is revealed that Airi and everyone were in a secret room behind the library books containing various stuff. Airi also deduced that when the room opens, it generated noise on the camera to make it look like everyone disappeared. Not only that, Sakutarō is also a dish himself, much to his dismay. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Jewelpets *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Luea Trivia *This is a continuation from the first half of the episode, Melonpan Carnival, from which Ruby is still a dish plate for the remainder of the episode part. *The episode part's name is similar to the twenty-ninth episode of Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:List of Jewelpet Magical Change Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Incomplete articles